Santa's Nice List
by DespiteGatsby
Summary: The holiday goodness of family, brother-in-law drama and Christmas stories.


**Disclaimer: I do not own RE. But I do own Charlie Wesker.**

**I'm bringing them back! The adorable Wesker family! Merry Christmas, although, I am about a month early it's because I'll totes forget to write one when it does come around lol. **

Wesker didn't really see the point in Christmas.

To him, it was no more than a hallmark holiday that people overacted about. But, that was five years ago… now-a-days, Wesker had a daughter who strongly believed in Santa Clause and Christmas spirit. From the day she was born, his first holiday as a family was waiting until the last minute to wrap Charlie's presents with his wife.

Claire had expected Wesker to be cooperative, and by all means, he was. Charlie was his little angle and it was times like these he wished he could relive his childhood, relish in being that big-hearted little kid again. He had been married a score of four years to the most beautiful woman to ever walk this earth.

Claire Redfield.

Claire didn't see the animal in Wesker; she didn't see the monster dwelling within his soul.

But she saw a man.

A man that she could trust, a man that she could lean on, and a man that she could love.

When the forbidden words "I do" came from her lips so softly, it was more a relief than a gasp of death. She was committing herself to Albert Wesker. She loved him and if others didn't see what she saw, then they were truly missing out.

He had ultimately given her the gift of a family. Their daughter was the glue that bound them together until the end of time. She would teach Claire to be more responsible, to be a mother figure. And she would teach Wesker to love even more, and allow him to be something that nothing else could reward him… A father.

Wesker began tapping his pen on his desk, waiting for his laptop to boot up some data.

He sighed and planted his chin in his hand, rolled his eyes, and damned his laptop to hell.

There was a knock on the door to the den and he called forth whoever resided on the other side. Claire walked in and shut the door behind her, carrying some bags from the mall. She was covered in flecks on white snow and her cheeks were rosy, blanched from the cold.

"Hey, babe." Claire greeted her husband. She set the bags down and walked over to him. Wesker rose from his spot and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"Cold out there?" He asked. It was more of a rhetorical question, but Claire had grown to answer them anyway.

"Cold as balls," She responded. "Help me?" She asked cutely, turning on her charm immediately.

Wesker chuckled and picked up some of the bags to bring up to their room.

XXXXX

"Daddy?" Charlie asked her father.

"Yes, sweetie?" He responded, stirring his tea.

"Do you think Santa has me on the Nice List?"

"Of course he does, Charlie." Wesker told her, rubbing the top of her head, making her giggle.

"Daddy! You messed it up again!"

Wesker laughed and patted it back into place as best he could. "Sorry."

There was a knock on the front door and Charlie skipped over to it and investigated. "It's Uncle Chris!" She let him in.

Wesker groaned and was about to take his leave, but Claire intervened when she came from the kitchen and crossed her arms. She looked at her husband and then to her brother. "Please," She asked calmly. "Act like civilized men."

Charlie proceeded to ask her father a question as Chris sat himself down in the arm chair, he looked like he needed to chat with his brother-in-law.

"Does Santa have you on the Nice List, daddy?"

"No…" Chris said under his breath.

"Sure he does." Wesker responded flatly, glaring at Chris. He knelt down to her height and pinched her cheek, another thing that he did that Charlie hated. "Why don't you go help your mother in the kitchen? Christopher and I need to talk."

She pouted her bottom lip and huffed. "Ok…"

Wesker turned to face Chris when his daughter was gone. "To what do owe the pleasure, Christopher?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the BSAA-"

Chris was cut off by Wesker letting lose a bark of laughter. "You're warning me?"

"Well…"

"Well?" Wesker mocked.

"Yes! I'm warning you ok! Look, Wesker, you and I can't stay enemies forever. I believe that you marrying my sister, and starting a family with her, was the best thing that could ever happen to your sad, sorry life. I still don't know what compelled you to such a human thing, but I don't want you to be torn away from Charlie."

Wesker raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"The BSAA has a really nasty lead on you. And the more you stick around, the deeper your hole is gonna get with them."

"So you're proposing I leave?"

Chris nodded.

"Five days before Christmas?"

"Well…"

"Well you're completely out of your mind."

"Wesker, all's I'm asking you to do is heed my warning."

"I'll consider it."

XXXXX

Wesker's breath was warped into a billow of cold frost, his eyes averted side to side, searching for his enemy. The snow was cold on his bare hands, the warmth of his skin leaving him.

There was no sound.

Only silence.

The kind that was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. The kind that was so unbearable, it made you uncomfortable just to stand in one spot.

Then it struck the back of his head, like a force unmatched. It burst into a flurry of ice crystals and puffs of frozen condensation.

Wesker whipped around and saw the flash of red hair and little boots.

He was being hunted.

His grip tightened on the snowball.

He rounded the house, like patrol on the S.T.A.R.S. nightshift. He flattened his back against the brick, his black pea coat sticking to the sides. There was a giggle as another snowball struck his elbow. Wesker laughed and caught up with Charlie who was attempting a hit and run. He swept her up, dropping his snowball.

"I've been captured!" She wailed happily. He set her on the porch steps.

"If you want her! Come get her!" Wesker yelled into the silence. He would have no response.

"Mommy's gonna get you, daddy." The little girl chimed.

Wesker turned to his daughter and chuckled. "Don't move. You're in prison now."

"Ah man…"

Wesker went back around the house the opposite way then before, planning to intercept Claire from behind.

"Hey, butthead!" A snowball burst on the back of his neck and he yelped as the rapidly melting snow trickled down his neck. "Lookin' for me?"

Wesker turned around; Claire was tossing a snowball up an down in her mitten clad hand.

He evaporated into a cloud of black mist and reappeared in front of her. Wesker tackled Claire into the snow, pinning her down as they both laughed. She looked up at her husband. "That's cheating," She said flatly. Wesker swept her lips into his own, their cold breath intermingling through puffing nostrils.

"I love you, Albert." She told him softly.

He kissed her again. "I love you too, Claire."

XXXXX

Charlie was in bed.

Wesker had returned from her room after telling her the story of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.

Although, dad's story of the red-nosed animal changed every night due to the lack of knowledge he had about said story, Charlie knew the moral it held within. And Wesker would then use his favorite line from his favorite book: The Great Gatsby.

"_Whenever you feel like criticizing any one...just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had." _

He would kiss his daughter goodnight, and retire to his bedroom.

"Albert?"

Wesker popped his head out from the bathroom. "What?"

"I talked to Chris today."

"Oh?"

"He told me about your chat together. Albert do you really think you'll get caught?"

"No." Wesker deadpanned. He crawled into bed with her.

Claire laughed. "Why?"

He ran his hand down her cheek and kissed her. "Because I'm on Santa's Nice List."

**A/N: Um, this had more WeskerxClaire in it because of how much the last one lacked. Peace, it's 4:16 AM… I'm going to bed now :) **


End file.
